The Graduates
The Graduates is the twenty-second and final episode from Season 8 of Modern Family. It aired on May 17, 2017. Synopsis Manny's father, Javier, shows up for his graduation and takes him out on a wild night of celebration, and then Jay steps in to pick-up the pieces. Meanwhile, the Pritchett-Dunphy-Tucker clan is getting ready for Luke and Manny's big day and dealing with the emotions that come with seeing your kids grow up and leave the nest.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/modern-family-episode-822-graduates.html Episode Description The big day has finally arrived for Manny and Luke who will be graduated. Javier takes his son to a strip club where Manny forgets his uniform. Jay takes him and they manage to get it back. Gloria is at first mad at Javier for his stupidity but forgives him when he compliments her on Manny's education. Claire and Phil offer Luke a watch but he prefered a car and tries to manipulate Claire into having it while his sister attempt to drain all Phil's tears so he won't have to cry only to be the cryers with their mom while Phil remains unaffected at the ceremony. Meanwhile, Cam and Mitch receive a news that Lilly could skip a class and meet with the principal. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Benjamin Bratt as Javier Delgado *Doug Budin as Mr. Peterson *Nakia Secrest as Vice Principal *Selah Victor as Val *Joshua McClenney as Bartender *Landon Reese Goldberg as Charlie *Sebastian Karantonis as Hipster Trivia * A memorial dedication to Rico Rodriguez's real-life father Roy Rodriguez appears following the conclusion of this episode. * This episode is rated TV-14. It is also Mr Petersen's first appearance. * The show mentions the film Ice Age: Collision Course ''which features the voices of Jesse Tyler Ferguson (Mitch) and Adam DeVine (Andy). The latter is for the first time absent in a whole season since season 4. * With this episode, every Dunphy Kid has graduated from High School and every kid who were present since the show's debut are as well. Luke's full name is revealed as Lucas Phillip Dunphy. Cultural References *The title references the film ''The Graduate, and Phil alludes to it as well. * A passer-by says "Nice car, Grey Gardens!" to Claire, referencing the reclusive Beale family. (who had a 1937 Cadillac rusting in the driveway) * A dance remix of Elgar's Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1 in D, a common piece of graduation music, plays at the strip club. *One of the graduates is "James Earl Carter", possibly a reference to President Jimmy Carter. *The show mentions the film Ice Age: Collision Course. Continuity *Javier Delgado's first appearance since "Patriot Games." (season 6) . References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season Finales Category:Content